How Did We Get Here?
by ParamoreRockz17
Summary: A Well Detailed Paramore story about forbidden Love. All band members are featured. Hope you enjoy!


How did we get here?

A Paramore Story

Hayley's POV - Chapter 1

I looked blankly across the tour bus, biting my nails furiously.

Jeremy waltzed in with his bass guitar, Zac following. Josh was in his bunk still, he went to bed late.

"You wanna' practise for the first stop?" Jeremy asked me. I glanced in his direction. I nodded, still biting my nails, with my legs tucked under myself.

Jeremy plucked at his guitar and Zac made a drumming noise on the wooden chair.

That was hard not to laugh at.

"Maybe we should leave this until we stop, guys." I giggled. Jeremy smiled, sort of flirty at me. He always did. I mean, all of them always smile weirdly at me.

All the guys used to have major crushes on me in high school. It was clearly obvious, I mean, they kind of told everyone.

"One hour until we stop Paramore!" The bus driver shouted. It was 11am.

Jeremy nodded and closed his eyes. Zac snacked on some cereal.

"I'd better get Josh up," I sighed, knowing he wouldn't wanna' be late.

I walked down the corridor and out the door, shutting it behind me. I climbed up the bunk and turned on Josh's light.

"Hey you! Did you hear the driver, one hour until we stop to rehearse!" I carefully shouted in his ear.

He pulled the duvet down and grabbed my head and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." He said.

It was strange, you know. All these guys and just me, the only girl ever. It would have been nice to have some company, a friend to share make-up with or fashion.

Maybe I was just One of the Boys.

"Josh! Man, your hair!" Zac mimicked, as Josh gracefully walked and shoved his hand in the cereal box.

"Hmm." Josh sighed. Bed hair was his 'Thing'.

"So, are we going to sort out which songs we're gonna' play first?" Jeremy asked. He only looked at me. I guess that was my cue.

"Well, it's the RIOT! Tour so I guess we could play the songs like the track listing," I whispered, my voice had to be kept for singing tonight.

Zac's stomach growled.

"Hey, I can't help it, I'm so hungry," He laughed. That was the great thing about Zac, he had a wicked sense of humour. Plus, he was a great drummer, and friend.

"Zac always remembers the stops on tours, cause' of what he ate there." Josh blankly said. He always comes across as serious. It's just his personality, but he is not always like that with me.

"30 minutes, Paramore!" The bus driver shouted.

"I better get ready…" Josh sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up on his laptop or the inter-web as we like to call it.

"Me too, well, I won't straighten my hair like you girls," I joked, grabbing my make-up bag. I couldn't go out looking like…this.

"Ha Ha," Josh smirked. He was going to straighten his stick-up hair.

Within the next half an hour we were all ready, all lined up ready to face whatever crowd was out behind those doors. Josh put his hands on my shoulders, and tapped them friendly.

Then, the doors opened...

"We love you Paramore!!" The fans screeched as we all walked out. They were protected by a metal fence but there was still a feeling anyone could break loose.

All the fan signs were so cute like, Hayley rocks and Great music. It was nice to know a lot of fans thought a lot of us. Before long it was over.

We got into the studio and chilled before we did separate practise vocals.

#I think we have an emergency#

#I think we have an emergency# I hummed as Josh played the guitar. Then he stopped.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think Zac likes you, Hayles," Josh whispered with a smirk.

I tried to hide a blush.

"Shut up! No he doesn't!" I demanded. Josh smiled and went back to playing. I stopped his hand.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him. But his face said it all.

I expected him to say: I'm jealous, Hayley. Or, I like you more, Hayley.

"No reason," He sighed.

A few hours had passed and we were all 'Made up' ready for a photo-shoot for a magazine.

"Hayley, can you go a little closer to Josh?" The photographer asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I smirked.

The next day, it was clear that something was up with that photographer.

"Hayley, Josh, you'd better come and see the front page of the magazine we did yesterday," Zac shouted.

"What is it?" Josh asked, buzzing around Zac and Jeremy. They had all seen it before me.

"Well, hello girlfriend!" Josh laughed and gave me a hug.

I was not expecting that. I snorted a little.

"Why would you say that?" I asked puzzled, looking at each one of them.

Jeremy pointed to the magazine cover.

PARAMORE ARE FEELING THE LOVE

"Ha..this is what 'Hello Girlfriend' was all about?" I asked.

"Skip to page 15," Zac hummed, eating an ice pop.

Then I read it.

_Paramore are feeling the love. In this recent photoshoot with Yours Truly magazine, we get up and personal with the so close band. Rumours of the band splitting are behind them and they are moving to the brighter future. So is there a future for the Paramore couple Hayley and Josh? We think this picture says it all._

The picture did quite say it all.

Jeremy on the far left, Zac on the right, with me and Josh too close in the middle.

"We have to fix this." I said, almost to willing.

"It's not a big deal Hayles, just brush it off. Rumours are rumours." Josh said.

"Okay." So maybe it was just a silly rumour.

"That's my girl," Jeremy said, putting his arm around my shoulder. Though he had to lean down as I am short. L o l.

The next day was the Video music awards 2008. We were so excited to see all our favourite bands, including New Found Glory.

When I met Chad, that's when we started dating. We were so happy. Not everybody else was though, and I needed too see that.

"Hayles, can I talk to you a minute?" Josh asked, sternly.

"Yeh, whats up?" I casually replied.

"Im really not happy about Chad. He thinks I like you and hes playing our friendship against me. Can't you see it?"

I could. I finally could see it. I just reached into the last year and ripped out the Chad pages. We, as a band have been falling behind. Because I changed. Therefore, people around me changed.

'I get it. Im going to end it with Chad. It's over. Why couldn't I say that? Because I knew I wouldn't do it. I muted. Then went to my bunk.

I wasn't sad. I just missed home and being with my family and friends. Touring had it's ups and downs.

I felt the curtain pull slightly behind me.

"Hayley, are you awake?" josh asked.

"Sorta"

"Sorry" He sighed.

"What for?" I chuckled and turned to face Josh.

His eyes were sleepy, looking directly into mine. It was like he was telling me, through that stare, that he liked me.

Josh's POV

Hayley's smile was warm, I could barely in the dark see her, nor could she see me. Though through the dark she lent in closer and kissed my cheek.

How can I say I want her more than a friend. No. I can't.

Hayley's POV (LAST PIECE)

So the RIOT! Tour was finally over. We just welcomed Taylor to the band as a official member. It feels like a family again. Though, I haven't broke up with Chad. I can't. It might be love. But until the future, I won't know. That's it for now.

Peace out. Spongebob.


End file.
